I Love the Way You Lie
by Demontemptress1207
Summary: So I've changed the title and the summary, new chapter on the way. Kags has had it with inuyasha. The lying, the decieving. When she catches him in a heated moment with her cousin, all hell breaks loose. Will Sesshy be able to mend her broken heart?
1. I Like the way it hurts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

AN: This is my very first fan fiction So please be kind : (by the way, Kagome is a Demon in this Story)

Moving on...

Three days. It had been three days and she had yet to hear from her beloved boyfriend Inuyasha. "What the hell is wrong with him" Not expecting anyone to be home, Kagome walked down to the kitchen in nothing but her undergarments. Hear wolf whistles from the living room she almost choked on the soda she was drinking. Turning around slowly, her eyes widened to a group of horny thirteen year olds and her brother, who could barely contain his laughter. "Souta! Don't you think you should have told me you were having friends over?! I thought you were going out!" Souta had finally calmed down from his outburst and just shrugged "I changed my mind" Letting out a frustrated shriek she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. "Next time. Call me and let me know or I will beat your fucking brains in got it?" She managed to growl out before stomping up to her room.

Throwing open her closet, still in a rage that she couldn't explain, she threw on a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a fitted pink cami. She threw her wavy raven tresses in a messy bun and sat on her bed, still in a bitchy mood. Grabbing her cell phone off her bed side table she dialed Inuyasha. She had a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. Each ring had made her increasingly frustrated. Finally he answered, breathless "Hello?" Kagome was extremely pissed now. "Inuyasha! Where the hell have you been? I haven't heard from you in three days. We should be practicing for our gig at the Homecoming Dance. The band is getting antsy" She managed to sound nice, although she was sure it wasn't convincing. "Look Kags, I'm a little busy I'll call you back"

The lust in his voice was prominent and she had a feeling it wasn't for her "Alright then bye" Being the idiot that he was, Inuyasha left the phone off the hook and as she listened closely she heard a name mumbled off his lips that made her blood boil _'Kikyo…does that slut have to open her legs to every guy I like. God I can't even count how many guys she's been with just to get me angry. Well she's done it this time.' _Hanging up her phone she grabbed her keys and hopped her mustang, which her best friend Sesshomaru had bought her for her birthday.

When she asked him why he had gotten her such an extravagant present he just said that she was the only real friend he had. That touched her in a way that no one could ever imagine. Little did she know that there was a deeper reason behind him buying her everything she could ever want. Arriving at her cousin's house in under ten minutes, she hopped out of her car and opened the door with her key. Kagome masked her scent and tiptoed up the steps. Once in front of her cousin's door, she could hear their moans and groans and it disgusted her to no extent. She gave the door a hard kick and it fell off the hinges. They had been caught and they knew it. Looking up at her like deer caught in head lights he walked towards her slowly. "Kags, this isn't what it looks like". She turned around and walked away, with him hot on her trail only to reel back and punch him square in the jaw with a sickening crack. He stumbled back and looked up with wide eyes.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" She laughed as he shook his head. It was a cold, cruel cackle that sent chills up his spine. "Well you broke my spirit. I no longer wish to see you or my cousin alive and well. If I didn't fear being thrown in jail, I'd kill you both. You broke my heart Inuyasha and I will never forgive you for it. And you…" She grabbed Kikyo by her long hair and threw her to the ground "You aren't family, you're nothing but a worthless whore to me" she turned on her heel only to look over her shoulder. "one more thing Inu" He looked up at her, his pathetic expression making her snicker. "You are out of the band." "WHAT?! Kagome you can't do that!!" She kept walking and screamed "I can and I just did, don't worry we'll find someone better, who can actually hold a note" Ouch… she knew that would hit him where it hurts. Inuyasha had a good voice but it wasn't anything to brag about. She felt the same way about her voice but people always told her that it was amazing, so she went with it and started a band.

Some how she was able to drive to the Taisho residence without swerving off the road, she was entirely drunk with rage. She turned off her engine and lit up a cigarette, letting the nicotine engulf her and calm down her rage. Her sky blue eyes returned once again, leaving only pinkness around the outside. She flicked the bud into the street and walked up to the garage knowing the band was suppose to be practicing at Inu's that night. Walking in she was greeted by her band mates Kouga, who was the bass guitarist and Bankotsu who played drums. "Where the hell is that mutt at? Didn't he come with you Kags? We need to start practicing. This is ridiculous!" Kouga shouted from his recliner. "InuTrasha is no longer a part of this band. We need a new lead Guitarist" Kagome spat his name like it was poison on her tongue. "Kags where are we going to find a guitarist in time to practice and be ready for the Homecoming dance?" Kagome thought for a moment and her eyes lit up mischievously. "I have an Idea! Stay here and warm up, I'll catch up later."

Kagome ran up the stairs and knocked on the door in front of her. Sesshomaru came to the door clad only in his boxers, and Kagome had to try her hardest not to blush '_why did I never realize he was this gorgeous?_' _' _**Because you were too infatuated with Inuyasha to notice**_**' **_For once she had to agree with her inner beast. "Sess can I ask you something?" He motioned for her to come in and she sat on his bed as she usually did "Shoot" Kagome looked at him and smile innocently "How long have you been playing guitar?" His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously "There is no fucking way I'm playing with you guys. Not with that half-breed filth playing lead." She chuckled nervously "Well haha here's the thing. I kicked Inu out of the band and I need someone to take his spot and quickly" When he looked at her, confusion shone clear in his eyes. "why would you just all of a sudden kick the half-breed out of your band?" She lowered her head, the bangs she had hopefully masking the tears she had welling up in her eyes.

"IcaughthimcheatingonmewithKikyo" she mumbled quickly. The scent of salt hit his nose and he sighed hating him self for what he was about to ask "Please repeat that so I can understand" She jumped to her feet, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING ON ME WITH MY STUPID SLUT OF A COUSIN KIKYO!" She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to his well sculpted chest. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway. See Kags, Kikyo and the half-breed deserve each other. Their both filthy disgusting lying pigs and that's all they'll ever be." He held onto her tighter and kissed the top of her head. On impulse Kagome grabbed his shoulders and smashed their lips together in a passionate, lust filled kiss. She pulled away, shocked at her own audacity. "I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She walked out of the room "Please reconsider being in the band Sess." and then she closed the door behind her. Bringing her fingers to her still tingling lips she smiled '_maybe it's time to move on_'

* * *

Well that Was the first Chapter I hope you Liked it

Rate and Review... I DO NOT accept flames

but I would like some constructive Criticism


	2. I'm so Sick

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did.

AN: Well I was surprised by how quickly people reviewed so...here's another chapter for you! I'm sorry it's been 3 months since I've posted, but my computers fixed and I'm already starting on the third chapter!

After what seemed like forever Practicing they had gotten the song down, well at least the instrumental part, now all that was left to do was to add in her voice and keep practicing till perfection. "Alright Guys that's enough for today. We really can't practice until we find a new lead guitarist so…yea I guess we need to find one…quickly." The door was thrown open suddenly, scaring the shit out of Kags, and in walked…a monkey! (AN: alright I'm totally kidding) In walks Sesshomaru, emotionless as always. "KagomeI need to talk to you" He gave the band members a look that told them to get out or else "Alone" Kagomeshrugged, turning to give her Band mates an apologetic smile. "I'll See you guys later" One by one each of the men left, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru completely alone. "So… What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that, to my great displeasure, I will join your band" Kagome's eyes widened as she tackled an unsuspecting sesshomaru to the ground. "Oh Thank THANK you Sesshomaru. You saved my ass!" Sesshomaru winced when a Kagome, who was normally as light as a feather, plowed into him like a bulldozer. "I'm letting you know I'm only doing this for you."

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Let's watch a movie! Horror only, your choice this time." Last time she slept over, which would probably happen again that night, Kagome had chosen to watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sesshomaru had a sick collection of horror movies. It was funny that she never did things like this with any guy, not even her own boyfriend, well Ex now. She hated watching movies with Inuyasha, whenever she was scared, she would cling on to Sesshomaru instead, which would ultimately lead to a fight between the two inu brothers. Sesshomaru stopped to think for a moment "hmm How about… Nightmare on Elm Street?" Kagome nodded eagerly "Hai!" the movie was a classic, and one of her favorites. She let out a squeal of delight when she was picked up bridal style and carried into the living room, a large bowl of popcorn already waiting for them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Golden Orbs watched a certain raven haired beauty sleep peacefully '_She will make a wonderful mate_'Sesshomaru shook the thought from his head, knowing exactly where the hell it came from. '_**Beast you will leave this Sesshomaru's thoughts at once!**_' '_Oh? And Why should I do that? I know you want her and you can't deny that because I AM YOU_' Sesshomaru groaned at the sudden intrusion of his mind, the sound making Kagome stir. '_**You have no Idea, the wench might be my friend but she is still my brother's bitch**_' He could help but think there was more wrong then right with that statement '_Ah! I thought you were supposed to be the rational side! Even I can put 2 and 2 together and tell you that she wants nothing to do with the filthy mutt_' Sesshomaru was beginning to get agitated '_**ENOUGH! There will be no more of this useless chatter, this Sesshomaru is locking you away again**_' His Beast huffed in inevitable defeat '_Fine! But you haven't heard the last of me._' With everything all said and done Sess, not being able to help himself, pulled Kagome into his arms nuzzled his nose into her neck, the sweet smell of Vanilla and cinnamon along with the sound of her steady heartbeat, slowly lulled him to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Btw that is a time skip

Sesshomaru slowly awakened to the smell of sweet food cooking below him. His stomach agreed with him by letting out a loud gurgle/growl. "I'm hungry" He confirmed, talking to no one in particular. He headed down to the kitchen to see Kagome cooking breakfast in one of his shirts. The fact that she looked so adorable in it amazed him. It was one of his night shirts so it hung just a little passed her thigh, but it clung to her in a way that made her look so irresistible. Before he could think about it he walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, like he had done many times before and nuzzled his face into her neck. "All this for me…I'm flattered" Kagome just looked over her shoulder and smirked "There are more people in this house then just you…so please there's no need to feel flattered" The small chuckle was enough to satisfy her need for cheer in the morning "Let go of me Sesshomaru, If you haven't noticed, I just got out of the shower and my hair is making you all wet" She giggled and slipped out of his arms, carrying plates to the table.

"Sesshomaru…cover your ears" Sesshomaru looked at her, confusion shining brightly in his eyes. "Cover my ears? Why the hell would I-" Kagome sucked in a deep breath "HEY! BREAKFAST IS READY!!" The ringing in Sesshomaru's ears had yet to stop and he groaned. With a shrug Kagome began to make herself a plate "I told you to cover 'em" Sesshomaru, Kagome, Izayoi, Sugumi and Regrettably Inyasha, (Kagome had no Idea he was home) sat at the table and ate, but the table was far from quiet. Except, well inuyasha who was afraid to awaken Kagome's rage. While talking to everyone else, she shot little death glares at Inuyasha, warning him to shut the fuck up while he was around her. Kagome didn't want to be in his presence let alone hear him speak. Sesshomaru had his had on kagome's knee, rubbing the pad of his thumb along it every time the anger in her aura flared.

After Breakfast kagome and Sesshomaru went in the living room to watch T.V. "Sesshomaru I'm gonna go home now, I'll come back later on tonight with my own clothes K?" Sessnodded and gave her a hug before watching her slip on her jeans from the night before and walk out the door. Kagome climbed in her car and held her face in her hands '_I want him so bad it hurts, but he doesn't want me Like that_' '_**Of course he does! Did you see the way he treated you this morning?**_' '_Well yea but he always does that_' '_**Just means he's liked you longer then you thought.**_' '_But that's the thing, I don't know if he feels the same about me_' '_** Well you'll never know until you ask.**_' '_Eh you've got a point._' Kagome shook her head free of thoughts and started up her car, knowing what she was going to do. She headed back home to see the sight of her angry mother. '_Oh shit that can't be good._' "Kagome Hirigashi get in this house this instant young lady!" She got out of the car and walked into the house sluggishly, knowing she was about to get an earful about not calling. "How dare you hurt your cousin like that for no reason." Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Kikyo's smug look from across the room. Not thinking about her actions she lunged, tackling Kikyo to the ground, clawing and scratching anything she could reach. She relished in Kikyo's screams of pain until her mom pulled her off. "KAGOME THAT IS ENOUGH. Kikyo has done nothing to you"

Kagomescreamed in rage "Mom are you really that fucking dense? She slept with my Boy friend and the little whore has the nerve to say she did NOTHING wrong? Well then if you trust her so much then make her your fucking daughter seeing as she's doing a fine job manipulating you" A loud slap rang out through the silence and kagome stepped back holding her cheek. "I hate you. I'm packing up my stuff and I'm leaving. GOODBYE" She stormed up to her room, her mom following behind "Kagome Please I'm sorry! It was an Impulse" Kagome slammed and locked the door behind her. She grabbed as much of her stuff as possible and shoved it into a bag, not caring that it wasn't folded or anything. She swung the bag over her shoulder and jumped out of her window. She threw her stuff in the car, her mom still begging and pleading for her to stay. "IIE! Okaa-san I'm done being second best in everyone's eyes and I'm not coming back. Don't bother calling because I won't answer." Kagome scowled before started up her car and driving away away .

* * *

As always Please PLEASE review, I don't think I'm doing that Bad  
NO FLAMES, but advice is fine


End file.
